Maka's Tears
by AngelofNicky
Summary: The last time I saw him He was under the shadow of the moonlight


Maka's Tears

Author's Note: The poem was done by while back, and after going through a few things, I came across it. I hope you enjoy it. No stealing anything!

Soul and Maka where dating and was on a date when a few thugs came up and tried to take Maka. Soul was able protect Maka from the thugs only to get shot. As Maka held her in his arms crying, Soul reached up and wiped Maka's tears away.

"Maka, I'm not going to make it, but I want to let you know thank you for everything. Making me a death scythe, for being there, for everything." Soul choked out.

"Soul, don't take like that. You will make it. I know you will." Maka sobbed even harder.

"Maka, I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what. I will even love you after death. Please, don't forget me. I love you." Soul managed to spit out before his body went lifeless.

"NOOOOO! SOUL, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Maka cried as some pulled me away from his body. She took one last look knowing that it was going be the last time she would see his body.

At the funeral, Maka dressed in a dress that look really closed to the one she wore in the black room. She went to the coffee and broke down crying. Spirit was next to her in no time.

"Papa, why did he have to died?" Maka sobbed by Soul's casket. The lid was closed.

"He died to protect you. That is what a weapon's job. To protect his Meister's life, but he did more. He protected his girl, my baby girl, from harm. He loved you so much. Secretly, I was glad he was with you. He opened you up so much."

"I thought you hated him, dad."

"I did at first, but he grew on me. He showed me how much he loved you. You were happy, and that is what I wanted for my baby girl. I know it is going be hard, but just remember, I will be here, and so will be your friends. They love you too. Soul will be with you too in spirit. Good bye, Soul. Thank you for watching after my daughter. You will be missed." Spirit said as he led Maka away from the casket.

"Good bye, Soul. You will always be in my heart no matter where you are at. I love you, Soul." Maka thought.

(A few days later)

"Maka, please come out. Soul wouldn't wanted you to be like this." Kid yelled as he pounded on her front door. Maka just sat on the couch.

"Maka! Please open the door." Tsubaki begged. No one say Spirit behind them until he said something.

"Here, let me. The landlord gave me Soul's key." Spirit said as he unlocked the door. Spirit pushed the door opened and the gang went inside. Clothes everywhere. Plates, glasses, and even pictures where broken. Books everywhere. They where shocked to see Maka on the couch crying with her hair down. She had one of Soul's shirts on that where too big and a pair of shorts on. Her eyes where red from crying. Her knee where pulled up to her chest. She was a mess. The gang were by her side in no time.

"Maka, come on. Soul wouldn't wanted you to be like this." Tsubaki said as she sat down next to Maka. Maka didn't say a word. Spirit sat on the other side of his daughter. Tsubaki and Spirit wrapped their arms around Maka. Maka could feel a new set of tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't stop them. She let them flow. Tsubaki let Maka go, but Spirit continued holding his daughter's body. He began rock back and forth whispering calming words. He kissed his daughter's head. Maka's tears stopped when Spirit noticed that Maka fell a sleep. He picked Maka and put her in her room that she once shared with Soul. He tucked her in and shut the door.

"I think someone should stay here with Maka until she gets better." Spirit said.

"I will stay." Tsubaki volunteer.

"Me too. Maka has been my best friend since we were young." Black*Star exclaimed.

"We are staying too! Someone need to make sure that this place is in symmetrical." Kid said.

"I can stop in and check on her too." Spirit stated

"Ok, guys. Why don't we straighten this place up." Tsubaki suggested. Everyone started cleaning.

( About 1:58 am in the morning. Maka's POV)

The last time I saw him

He was under the shadow of the moonlight

He was shot

I held him close to me

I could feel him slipping away

I cried as he died in my arms

Now it is two am

And I miss him

My heart is frozen

I want him to by me

I cried for not myself

But for him

He was my only love

I look out of my bed room window

I can see the moonlight everywhere

I see a form down in the yard

I run out of my room

And in the shadow of the moonlight

There he is

Waiting for me

As I ran up to him

He opens his arms

I run into his waiting arms

He wraps his arms around me

I cry into his chest

He tells me that he loves me

And he got to go

I begged for him to stay

But he told me that one day

We will be together again

I tighten my grip

I can feel him slipping away from me

Please don't leave me

I begged him

He tells me to live my life for him and me

Then I realize what he did for me

He saved me under the moonlight shadow

I give him a kiss

Before I let him go

As he began to leave

I told him that I will see him one day

In heaven

As he left, I began to cry again

I see him being carried by a moonlight shadow

When he is gone

A gentle breeze blows

And in it was his voice

It calls my name

And tells me not to worry

Someday we will be together again

Author's Note: Please read and review. No flames please or I will use them to roast marshmallows. Thank you for reading!


End file.
